


welcome home

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toy Mishap, Sibling Incest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: He glances at his phone and sees that Killua is supposed to be on the other end of the line. “Kil?”The breathing stutters and Illumi hears the rustling of bed sheets on the other end. “Aniki?” A single word sends Illumi’s head spinning. Killua sounds… wrecked. A twelve hour flight and Illumi should be falling asleep at the wheel, but he’s suddenly very, very awake.~Or, Killua tries to surprise Illumi after a 'business trip' and things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> there is no plot. there are no feelings. there are no intellectual musings about angsty incest. its JUST about the brofuck okay?

After a three week reconnaissance mission, disguised as a normal work retreat, Illumi slumps into his car and takes a deep breath. Three weeks under a false name and a twelve hour flight back home will do a lot to a person. 

Illumi probably shouldn’t be driving. His vision swims with fatigue and he desperately wants to see the inside of his apartment. His bed. Calling a taxi at this time of night would only be a hassle and take too long, so he turns the key in the ignition and backs out of his spot at the airport.

The mission had gone well. Silva will be pleased enough to let Illumi keep his apartment for another three months, before he’ll be put through some new and more excruciating task to prove his loyalty. He has a feeling that these jobs will eventually get so tedious that he’ll move home to save himself the trouble. But for now, he has his own space. An empty apartment, a bed ready for him to crawl into. He almost shivers at the thought.

He drives home on autopilot, avoiding the worst of the traffic and thinking only of the sleep and peace he’ll get for the next two days. After that, his respite will be gone, and he’ll be assigned a new job. Hopefully one that doesn’t take him as far from home.

He’s staring out the passenger side window at a red light when his phone starts ringing. He almost guns it into the intersection in shock, before scrambling to dig it out of his bag. He shoves it into the mount on his dashboard and answers without even checking the caller ID. “Hello?” The call immediately routes through his car's bluetooth and as the light turns green, he hears a strange buzzing and soft breaths. He glances at his phone and sees that Killua is supposed to be on the other end of the line. “Kil?”

The breathing stutters and Illumi hears the rustling of bed sheets on the other end. “Aniki?” A single word sends Illumi’s head spinning. Killua sounds… wrecked. A twelve hour flight and Illumi should be falling asleep at the wheel, but he’s suddenly very, very awake. “Aniki I--” He breaks off and Illumi’s car almost lurches into the other lane when a pathetic, muffled moan comes through the speakers. “You’re gonna be home soon, yeah?”

Illumi swallows and presses a little harder on the gas. “Where are you, Kil?” With his voice shaky and throaty like that, Illumi would make the hour drive to the manor in twenty minutes.

The sheets shift again and when Killua speaks again, his voice is much louder. “I’m in your… in your bed,” he says. He sounds a little less wrecked than before, and Illumi takes a deep breath. “Snuck into your apartment, and I--” His words shatter back into a cry and Illumi’s knuckles go white as he grips the steering wheel. “Aniki, please, hurry I--fuck, it hurts,” Killua whispers, his voice wobbling and teary.

Illumi’s so hard it's difficult to keep his eyes focused. “What hurts, Kil?” Knowing that Killua is safe, in his bed, waiting for Illumi to get home, makes it a lot easier to fuel that hurting, desperate edge in Killua’s voice.

He sniffles on the other end of the line. Illumi comes to a jerky stop at a red light and reaches down to squeeze his cock through his pants. It only worsens the throb of pleasure that has begun to consume him. “I wanted to surprise you,” Killua whispers, sweet and soft and almost innocent. “So, I-I got a… new toy.” The last bit is so quiet Illumi almost can’t hear over that damned buzzing in the background. “I put it in so I’d be… ready when you--ah! Got back.”

Illumi slams on the gas and swerves in between the scant few cars on the road, only ten minutes away from his apartment. “But, it got stuck and I can’t--” Killua muffles his sob and Illumi knows he has a hand clamped over his mouth, trying to silence the tears. “It’s stuck and I can’t turn it off, Aniki.”

Illumi cuts off another driver and ignores their high beams flashing in his mirrors. “How many times have you cum, Kil?”

Killua shifts and puts his mouth close to the phone again. “Lost count, Illu, need you to help me get it out.” He manages to keep his voice steady through that, only to have it immediately break into a sharp cry.

The mattress creaks rhythmically and god, Illumi can see it. Killua on his knees, face pressed into Illumi’s pillow, with a puddle of cum beneath his flushed cock, hips rutting into the air at the onslaught of sensation that he’s subjected himself to. All for Illumi. “Aniki, Aniki, Aniki--” He chants, voice rising and breaking into an all out scream as he cums again. Illumi reaches down and grinds the heel of his hand against his cock while whipping around a corner at forty miles an hour.

“It hurts,” Killua is panting, voice raw and thick with tears. “It’s rubbing right against--Illumi!” He shouts Illumi’s name, and a drip of pre-cum stains the inside of his briefs as he realizes Killua just came again. “It’s vibrating so hard, I can’t, fuck, fuck, fuck--” He muffles the complaints in the sheets again and Illumi floors it into his apartment building’s parking lot.

“I’m here, Kil. I’ll be right there, I promise.” He hangs up before Killua can convince him otherwise, leaps out of the car and leaves all his luggage behind to sprint up to his apartment. He pauses briefly at the elevator before taking the stairs instead. 

He fumbles through opening his front door and slams it behind him. Immediately, Killua wails for him and Illumi’s entire body pulses with need. His hair is greasy, clothes wrinkled and sweaty after taking three flights of stairs at a dead sprint, but nothing can keep him away from Killua in this moment. He surges through his bedroom door, and almost falls to his knees at the sight his little brother makes.

It’s better than anything he could’ve ever imagined. The room is thick with the smell of sex, hot and sweet in the back of Illumi’s throat. Killua trembles on top of the sheets, face pressed into a pillow as his knees slip wider and wider on the mattress. Spread open like this, Illumi can see the toy stuck in him, a bright, gaudy pink, buzzing loudly inside of him. He’s naked, sweat slicked and flush. Beneath him his cock drips sluggishly and Illumi is dizzied by the way he can’t seem to stop cumming.

“Baby,” he murmurs. Killua doesn’t hear him. He comes up to the side of the bed and drags his fingers down the length of Killua’s spine. He jolts and then shouts when he squeezes around the toy. “Oh, Kil,” Illumi breathes, dragging his fingers down to nudge against the base of the toy.

“Nonono, hurts, ah!” Killua moans, hands dragging over the rumpled sheets as Illumi continues to tease him. “Take it out, please, please, please.” Illumi’s cock pulses and he reaches down to rub himself through his slacks.

“Didn’t you do this for me, Kil?” He’s being mean. Meaner than he should be after Killua has cum so many times, but when he lifts his face out of the pillow and twists to look at Illumi, he can’t help himself. He shoves his knuckle hard against the end of the vibrator and watches Killua’s tear stained snotty face contort with pained pleasure again. Illumi catches his chin before he can hide himself away. He strokes Killua’s bottom lip with the tip of his thumb and smiles when Killua licks it. “If this is all for me, shouldn’t I enjoy it?”

Killua’s lashes sparkle with tears as they flutter closed. His rough, hot breath skates over Illumi’s hand and his cock strains against his zipper. “Yes, Aniki.”

Illumi groans and shoves his thumb between Killua’s lips. His fingers curl around the base of the toy. Somehow, lube has made it impossible to grip, but when he presses against Killua’s hole it feels swollen and dry. He presses down on Killua’s tongue to hear him gag and finally twists the vibrator off. Killua’s body sags down against the mattress, mumbling thanks around Illumi’s thumb.

He shivers and pulls away from Killua to strip out of his clothes. His cock is hard and hot against his belly as he climbs into bed with his brother. Killua is feverish beneath him, shivering even with the vibrator stilled inside of him. Illumi drapes himself over his back and presses a line of kisses from the back of his neck, over his spine, to the top of his ass.

“Silly boy,” he says as he grips Killua’s ass and spreads him open. His hole is bright red and swollen, pulsing weakly around the protruding end of the toy. “How’d you even get this inside you?” Illumi traces the tip of his finger around Killua’s taut rim, cock jerking at the heat.

Killua doesn’t respond, so Illumi licks the tip of his finger and rubs his rim again. That gets Killua trembling for him, arms curling around the pillow he’d cried and drooled all over. “You’re always so impatient,” Illumi hums, trying to get some of the lube dripping around the toy to slick the way inside of Killua. “You’re so tight, Kil, you shouldn’t go shoving things into this tiny hole without me.”

Killua keens and rocks his hips back. Illumi bites his lip and decides that he wants to be inside of him more than he wants to tease. He curls his hand around the base of the toy and gives it a soft tug. It barely shifts and Killua screams in pain. 

“Oh, baby,” Illumi sighs. He grabs Killua’s ass again while spit gathers under his tongue. He opens his mouth and lets it drip over Killua’s hole. His fingers follow, probing gently to try and slick around the toy and Killua’s swollen hole. He pulls on it again and feels a little more give, before Killua tenses up and drags the toy all the way back inside. “If you want it out, you have to relax.”

“I’m trying, asshole,” Killua snaps.

Illumi grins to himself as he grabs the toy with one hand and strokes at Killua’s side with the other. He’s sensitive there, and his entire body melts into the mattress. Illumi tugs the toy out of him in one go as Killua cries out. “Shh, shh, it's okay.” He keeps petting at Killua as he examines the toy. It’s big, certainly bigger than Killua can handle on his own, with a generous curve that worked him through more orgasms than he could possibly tolerate. He tosses it aside and focuses on Killua once more.

He’s swollen and gaping, hole shining with a mix of Illumi’s spit and the leftover lube. He clenches weakly as he tries to rise back up onto his hands and knees and arch his back. He’s trying to present himself, Illumi realizes. Killua glances over his shoulder with watery eyes as his sweet, swollen cunt pulses. Illumi’s cock drips and his hands find their way to Killua’s slim waist.

“Fuck me,” he says. His voice is wrecked, eyes drooping from exhaustion as he tries to hold himself in position. “Missed you, want you,” he whispers, lowering himself until his chest is pressed into the mattress and his ass is snug against the cup of Illumi’s hips.

Illumi bites his lip and reaches over into his nightstand to grab some lube. He slicks his cock and doesn’t even bother to cap the bottle properly, before he pushes inside of Killua. He’s feverishly hot inside, swollen and even tighter than normal. Illumi tries to ease in slowly, biting his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood as Killua shivers and shifts underneath him. His hips meet Killua’s ass and he tosses his head back, panting at the ceiling while he digs his nails into Killua’s skin and searches for some kind of self control.

“Aniki, fuck me, fuck me,” Killua demands, testing Illumi further.

He swallows and gives a short thrust. Killua clenches hard around him, keening when Illumi does it again. “So desperate to have me in your swollen little cunt,” Illumi hisses. Killua nods, trying to rut back against him. Illumi tightens the hold around his waist as he starts fucking him with slow, leisurely drags. Killua’s mumbling something at the mattress, but the words shatter apart when Illumi gives a sharp thrust of his hips. “Was the toy not enough for you, Kil?”

He whimpers again, voice choked with fresh tears as Illumi finally gives into the desperation and builds up a decent rhythm. “Nonono, wanted you, Aniki always want you--ah--fuck!”

Illumi’s cock throbs as Killua clenches around him, a sweet little sleeve perfect for taking his cock, so hot and wet. “I love your cunt, Kil,” he hisses, hunching over Killua to bite into his skin and leave pretty plum bruises down the length of his spine. “You have such a perfect hole, all for me, hm?” He twists his hips, and slides the tip of his cock against Killua’s prostate to wring a final orgasm out of him. He screams himself raw, voice cracking as his hole clamps like a vise around Illumi. He growls and pushes deep, spilling inside of Killua and filling him with his seed

Sweaty and sated they slump onto the messy bed, half asleep as they lay tangled together. The haze of pleasure fades slowly, and Illumi tightens his grip around Killua, nosing into his sweaty hair and stroking over the bruises on his back. “I want you again,” he says. His hand falls lower, fingertips rubbing against the sticky spill of cum from Killua’s hole.

He twists and whines, but doesn’t deny Illumi. “Nap first.”

Illumi grins at the ceiling. It's good to be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!
> 
> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/pumpkinnnie)


End file.
